That Boy is a Monster
by brittanyann19
Summary: Chloe doesnt party or go to clubs but she hears stories of this guy who is so attractive and charming she just has to meet him. upon meeting him he charms her but later he changes into a monster.


This is a short story i wrote for my fiction class, I was inspired by Lady Gaga's song Monster. If you listen to her song after reading this story you will see what inspired me. Please let me know if I should make it a fuller story and create chapters. I accept good constructive criticism, no negative comments. Please tell me in a respectful way what you liked or didn't like or what else I should work on. Thank you and I hope you like it =]

I must have been 19 or 20 at the time. He was in his late 20's, early 30's or some where around there. I could tell by his look he was not like the rest, he was different. He had this appearance that drew you in, no matter who you were, you wanted to be next to him, you wanted to know him. I, of course, was naive at the time only being in my late teens, early adulthood. There were warnings against him, I was told to run the other way but I didn't see, I'm not to crazy about the club scene but all my friends were. Some of my friends talk about this guy, like he's some type of rare gem. They get dressed up, buy expensive dresses, shoes, and jewelry, hoping they will catch the attention of this one guy. I figured one night at the club wouldn't hurt, I could possibly have fun even. I didn't have high hopes of seeing this guy but then again, in the back of my mind I kinda did.

Stepping into that night club, was like stepping on to a movie set. It had everything, from the flashing lights, the loud techno beat that never stopped playing, caged dancers, and the infamous waving glow sticks. I sat at the bar, ordering the only drink I really know, a cosmo. The girls on Sex and the City always drink them so I figured why not. Actually the drink tasted quite disgusting, all I could taste was the vodka. It was more like a cranberry juice flavored cough syrup. After that I just sipped on a shirley temple, having the bartender put it in a martini glass so I wouldn't look to young. But out of the corner of my eye, there he was. He had eyes that would pierce through your own, a smile so bright and beautiful, you couldn't help but stare, his hair a deep chocolate lightly tousled, fell into his eyes only slightly. Occasionally he would run his hand through his hair, giving off the expression he was to bored to be here. So many young girls and even older ones, crowded around him, all hoping to hop into bed with him. I kept my distance as I sipped a shirley temple, trying to appear older then I really was. The music played throughout the club, causing my head to ache and everyone to scream over the uptempo beat. Random guy after random guy would come ask me to dance but I turned them down, not wanting to be felt up and pushed against a sweaty body, I remained seated at the bar.

Glancing over at him ever so often, I seen him flirt with every girl he came in contact with. Either touching their arm gently as he kept them engaged in a conversation or caressing the small of their back. Each girl was the same, full of makeup, flashing the same seductive smile, wearing the same short tight dress. It was a never ending cycle, yet I sat here at this bar stool watching their every move. I cant explain why I sat there for so long, but a part of me wanted him too, I wanted to feel his hand on my back, hear him whisper something funny in my ear, even worse I wanted to go home with him. He was a stranger, it was absurd these thoughts! I think I've had way to many shirley temples, the sugar is clearly getting to my head. Sucking down my last drink, I got up to leave the flashy night club but not before someone was grabbing my arm to turn me around. "You weren't just about to leave, were you?" his voice flowing straight through my ears. I couldn't grasp what he just said, I merely blinked, with my mouth half open. "Well if you weren't would you like another drink? My treat." His hand still on my arm, redirected me towards my same seat I occupied just moments before. Sitting back down, this time with him besides me, I tried to think of something to say, but I can promise you it will be nothing witty or smart. "Do you come here often? I've never seen you around here before" he said turning towards me. Ok I should really say something, otherwise he'll think I'm a mute or just plain stupid. "Umm, I don't get out very often, this is my first time here or even at a night club for that matter" I said trying not to scream over the music. "First time? Really? Well we should have a drink, what were you drinking earlier?" he said as he tried to get the bartenders attention. "You saw me earlier?" I said rather too surprised. He gave a small laugh and said, "How could I not, you were one of the only girls not throwing themselves all over me, trying to get my attention." Smiling and looking down at my hands, "I'm not like those girls, their absolutely beautiful, I could never get your attention like they could."

Realizing what I said I wished I could have put my foot in my mouth. Not only is this guy getting me a drink, he's talking to me, sitting next to me. Yet I just made myself sound like a total loser, who thinks she's ugly and has low self esteem. Just great. "Are you crazy? Your gorgeous! What makes you even more gorgeous is you don't try desperatley to get a guys attention. It makes the guy want to come to you, try to get your attention, make them work for it." he said as his eyes penetrated mine. "I'm terribly sorry but where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lex." he said holding his hand out. "Thats ok Lex, my name is Chloe" I said as he kissed the back of my hand lightly, causing me to blush. "Well then miss Chloe, you haven't told me what you were drinking." Lex said again trying to signal the bartender. "Oh, umm, well you could just surprise me with something, I'm not picky." said Chloe. "You sure? Ok then, bartender! Will you please get me two dirty martini's!" said Lex as he shouted towards the bartender.

The drinks kept rolling in and soon enough, I was good as gone. Lex was quite the charmer, now I could see why so many girls liked him. He had me hanging on every word that came out of his perfect mouth. I must have looked so stupid with my hand under my chin and my mouth half opened as I listened to his stories. The only thing I waited for was his invitation back to his place, but when I heard him ask me I found myself saying yes before he could finish speaking.

Leaving the club with Lex after who knows how many drinks, we stumbled to a cab waiting nearby. My face was burning, my whole body felt hot as we sat in the back of the cab. Rolling the window down I let the cool air cascade down my over heated body. All Lex could talk about was how great his view was from his penthouse, you could see all of downtown. The cab ride was short, lasting around 10 minutes. Lex opened the door and got out, extending his arm so I could grab his hand. Accepting it, he pulled me up and turned back towards the driver, taking out a new $100 bill, threw it on the seat and told him to keep the change. Pulling me close to him, I could smell the alcohol and expensive cologne mixing together, making my head dizzy. I've never been drunk before so I held on to Lex, trying to keep myself upright. The next thing I can remember is walking into a overly decorated lobby, clinging to Lex's arm as he pressed the button for the elevaror. He then pushed the the very top button labeled, PH. No sooner we arrived in his place, I felt his lips surround my throat and neck, travelling in every direction. His hands seemed to be searching for something I had no clue of. He had me up against the wall, thank god or else I'd fall over. I stared blankly ahead as he kept pressing his lips against my skin and his hands searching my small body. Dragging me towards the bedroom, now kissing my lips with a certain hunger, he tore my clothes off as if he had claws. He now resembled a wolf, his hair was standing up in every direction, his eyes narrowed, and his hands digging into my back. I had to break away from our kiss, trying to catch my breath but he just kept going, not missing a beat. He kissed me all over, not missing an inch of my skin. His hands rubbed down my body, leaving red marks down my legs and sides. He took no time to tear his clothes off just as fast as he did mine. With one quick move, he was between my legs, pressing his weight on me, looking down at my face. Out of breath, I only stared back, waiting for his next move. As if reading my mind he then slowly took off my under clothes. My skin was covered in goosebumps as I laid on his bed fully naked. He stared me up and down, almost deciding where to start first. It was to late to back out now I figured.

But the event that occurs next was equivalent to a blur. I could feel the heat and sweat drip from his body onto mine as he plummeted further and further. I gripped the sheets and kept myself from screaming, this pain, this pleasure was unbearable. My legs shook from his weight, unable to hold anymore. At last I gave one cry of pain/pleasure as he buried his face in my neck, groaning slightly. He rolled off me and laid sprawled on his back. His chest moving up and down, trying to get air. I gasped for air as well, staring up at the dark cieling. I closed my eyes for a minute but only opened them to see Lex fast asleep. So this is what girls hope for. They lust after this one guy, for what? He puts on this act, appears all charming and mannerful but when he gets you home, he gets what he wants and acts like a monster. This was not what I had in mind. Slowly getting up I put on my clothes and snuck over to Lex's pants. Pulling out his wallet I grabbed $40, enough for a cab ride home, he owed me that much. Stepping out into the cool air, I pulled out my ipod as I walked down the street looking for a cab. Shuffling my music, none other then Lady Gaga's song Monster, starts playing. Coincidence? I think not


End file.
